Homesick
by StephiiDd
Summary: While feeling homesick, Elizabeth turns to an unlikely comrade for help. Friendship. Minor Melizabeth


The young princess climbed the stairs of the humbled establishment, the Boar Hat, hoping to gain some release from her sorrowful mood.

Finding Meliodas and joining him on his journey to find the remaining six sins was beyond incredible to her, let alone the most adventurous thing she'd done in her entire life. But one issue - or in this case, _feeling_ \- kept cropping up.

Elizabeth was homesick.

It wasn't always an issue. Once Diane became less defensive and took a liking to the princess, Elizabeth was able to feel like she was with family. Like she was another sister of hers. But this time, her new friendships weren't enough to ease the feeling. She needed something more nostalgic.

Passing her and Meliodas' room, she kept walking up the stairs. Usually, Meliodas would be the first she'd go to for help or advice. But this time, she thought best to try elsewhere.

"Um, hello?" She gave a gentle knock on the door. It rested slightly open, but still, she didn't want to be rude by barging in. "Gowther-sama, are you in here?"

"Princess?"

Looking at the right side of the room, she saw the boy sat with a book in his hands. Staring at her with a blank look on his face.

"I was wondering if I could look at the books you have up here?"

"I wasn't aware you read."

She always forgot how blunt he was.

"Sometimes, yes. I'm hoping there may be a book my father used to read to me when I was younger. Or at least something similar,"

"Why?"

The princess' gaze dropped to the ground. She didn't want to burden him with her concern, but he did seem curious.

"I miss my family. When I was growing up, so long as he had time, my father would read me stories. If not my sister Margaret would instead. I'm hoping it can make me feel more at home,"

She watched the peculiar boy, his face unreadable.

"If I am not mistaken, you are feeling 'homesick'?"

"I suppose I am, yes."

"Please," He gestured to the room. "Take a look at my collection,"

"Thank you, Gowther-sama,"

The books were piled neatly on the floor. Kneeling down, Elizabeth looked at all the unfamiliar titles. She quietly sighed. At least she tried.

"Princess."

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

She turned towards the boy behind the book. "These won't help with my homesickness, but thank you for letting me look."

"Perhaps I could recommend some books to you? The one I am reading now is most intriguing."

"What is it?"

"It is about a princess, a dragon, and what seems to be the hero. Set in a hidden forest."

Her eyes lit up. "Everyone thinks the dragon is keeping her there when instead he is protecting her?"

"Yes. This is the first I've come across where the dragon is the story is not the enemy."

"My sister Margaret used to read that to me. Please, may I borrow it once you've read it?"

Gowther sat still, lowering the open book onto his lap.

"Tell me," He started, looking uncertain. "Have you read this book before?"

"Many times," Elizabeth answered.

"Would you need to start from the beginning or could you pick up the story at any point?"

She thought for a moment. The boy gazing at her until she finally replied. "I could probably go from any point of the story, why?"

"Do you remember Dale?"

"Dale? You mean that Holy Knight who turned into that monster?"

"Yes, him. You see, I used to read my books aloud to him. He would happily listen. I believe I miss that, the way you miss your family reading to you."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Should it also bring you comfort, you can listen to this story now as I read it aloud."

Elizabeth clasped her hands together as a huge smile spread across her face. "That would be wonderful!"

"Then please, sit."

Doing as she asked, the princess kneeled down next to Gowther. She wore a smile on her face as her friend and comrade read the words which brought back so much nostalgia.

Neither were aware of how much time had passed. They both knew they'd made it through a quarter of the book together before being disturbed.

"Yo, Elizabeth. You in here?" He looked past the door on his way in. "There you are!"

"Meliodas-sama!" She cheerfully called. "Is everything okay?"

"You've been gone a while. I started to wonder if you were skipping out on your waitressing duties!" He finished with his cheeky grin, which never failed to make Elizabeth smile.

"We were simply helping each other out with issues we had."

Gowther's comment caused Meliodas' smile to quickly change to a look of concern.

"Issues?"

"It's nothing to worry about Meliodas-sama. Gowther-sama was able to help,"

"I was?"

"Yes, your idea worked wonderfully. Thank you, Gowther-sama,"

"You're welcome, princess."

Elizabeth got to her feet before walking towards their captain. She gave him a smile as they left the room and headed down the stairs.

She'd just passed their room before being pulled to the side. She made a small squeak before finding herself in Meliodas' gentle hold.

"Meliodas-sama?"

"Are you sure you're okay, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I was feeling homesick. The story was from my childhood and reading with Gowther-sama really helped with that,"

He gazed at her. Almost as if he was deciding on whether or not he liked her answer.

"Well Elizabeth, if you ever need a bedtime story you only have to ask!" His cheeky grin was quickly back, "I'll _happily_ cuddle up to you and read you some stories until you fall asleep! _Nishishishi!_ "

She looked away, her cheeks redding from both his comment and the mental picture.

Truth be told, she had found it harder to get on with Gowther compared to the other sins. But now she had a way to relieve her homesickness and be able to bond with him.

And what more? She was even able to help him.

* * *

 _Read and Review_


End file.
